The Phoenix Tides
by StardragonElementalist
Summary: Aquamos and Scarlet Frozenflame are two siblings who seem to clash like ice and fire. Aquamos is calm and mature since he's the oldest. Scarlet, on the other hand, is sarcastic and violent. Despite being polar opposites, they have one thing in common. They know it and refused to tell anyone else about it. Why would they hide it and what is it?
1. Prologue

**This is a rewrite of the old story which had a note that said that this was coming. So, now I give a renewed prologue that is better than the old one and that this one makes sense to the storyline.**

 **Unfortunately, I have school and that I won't be updating any of my stories in a while.**

 **Please enjoy the prologue in which I had a hard time describing stuff.**

* * *

In the middle of the night, a figure cloaked in a silver cloak walked through the forest. The cloak shone under the moonlight that managed to get past the dense trees. The figure came to a stop. In front of the figure was a tall stone wall.

It raised its hand and knocked on it twice. Few seconds passed and a stone door suddenly appeared from the wall. It opened up to reveal a brown-haired man with a black streak. "Good evening, Lady Lucia." he greeted.

The figure removed her hood to reveal a woman with long silver hair curled up at the ends and had a gold streak in her hair. She smiled. "Hello, Cliff." she said, "I believe you know why I'm here." Cliff nodded, "Yes. Come in." Lucia went through the door as it closed behind them. Once the door closed, it disappeared.

Inside the wall, it seemed larger than Lucia remembered. But what surprised her the most was the destruction she has seen. "What happened?" she asked. Before Cliff could answer, a blonde man with a gray streak came out from behind him and said, "Apparently, someone leaked the location of the Frozenflame siblings and tried to kill them."

"Who would want to kill them, Lightning?" Lucia asked further. The two of them looked grim. "I think you know _him_ , Lady Lucia." Lightning answered. Knowing who _he_ is, she asked a different question, "Are they alright?" "Yes." Cliff replied. "Take me to them." she ordered.

Lightning and Cliff lead Lucia took a room that seemed to sustain less damage. Cliff opened the door to reveal a room with two beds, both being occupied by a blue-haired boy and a red-haired girl. Also in the room was a white-haired man with a red streak and a blue-haired man with a green streak. The two men were checking on the children.

"What's wrong with them, Michael?" Lucia asked the white-haired man. Michael faced her, "They are just unconscious. They only sustained minor injuries." The blue-haired man snorted, "Yeah. They have minor injuries now, but they'll experience more injuries since _he_ knows that they are still alive."

His sentence made the other men glare at him, but made Lucia go into her thoughts. "No need to be so blunt about it, Wesley." Michael muttered. "It's true though." Cliff said, silently. While the men argued, Lucia finally snapped out of her thoughts. "I have an idea."

The men turned to her. "What is it, Lady Lucia?" Michael asked. Her golden eyes glinted, "We are going to hide them." Silence ensued and Lightning broke it, "Isn't that what we've been doing this whole time?"

"There's no difference from what you've said. _He's_ still going to find them." Wesley added, gesturing to the unconscious children. Lucia smiled, "I didn't say that we were going to hide them in _this world_."

Shocked looks appeared on the men's faces as Lucia continued to smile.

* * *

 **And that's the prologue.**

 **So again, I might not update on my stories for a while. That and I need to energy to write as well as inspiration.**

 **Please vote and comment and check out my other stories.**


	2. The Frozenflame Siblings

**First, I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go or any of its characters except mine and this story. This note goes to the rest of the chapters cause it's tiring to re-type it every time.**

 **Also, the IE GO characters won't come in until the next chapter. And again, slow process if updating this story.**

 **Another note is that this chapter takes place in a household in Inazuma Town to avoid confusion. It will be explained later on, but for now…**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

"I'll be going now!" a blue-haired boy with orange eyes shouted. He was wearing the Raimon school uniform for boys. **(A/N: Too lazy to describe the uniform, so I just went ahead and gave the name.)** He was about to go out the door when he was stopped by a purple-haired woman with a pink streak and green eyes. "What about your sister, Aquamos?" she asked the boy.

Aquamos sighed and turned back, "I tried to wake her up, Araik, but she refuses to get up for _'school'_." Before Araik could say anything, a man with white hair with a gold streak and light blue eyes came into the room. He raised an eyebrow at Aquamos, "You do know she's going to hunt you down and kill you for leaving her, right?"

"That's why I'm leaving _now_." the blue-haired boy turned back to the open door, "So bye!" he yelled and ran out the door. Araik sighed and faced the white-haired man while crossing her arms, "Scarlet wouldn't do that, Enivar."

Enivar smirked, "Wanna bet on it?"

* * *

*10 minutes later*

* * *

Araik stood in front of a red door with a brass doorknob. She knocked on it twice, "Scarlet, you're going to be late for school."

On the other side of the door, a red-haired girl shuffles around her bed and opened her blue eyes to check the clock. She yawned and closed her eyes, "There's still some time…"

Back to Araik, she furrows her eyebrows and placed her hands on her waist. "Scarlet Theodora Frozenflame! You get up this instant!" she commanded.

Back to Scarlet, she groaned and got out of bed. It was dark in her room, but she managed to find the door. She opened it to reveal the young girl wearing the Raimon uniform for girls.

The purple-haired woman's eyes widened in surprise, "That was fast." Scarlet glared at her and yawned a bit. "I knew you guys would try to get me up early." she explained, "I got everything prepared last night."

* * *

*One minute later*

* * *

Scarlet and Araik were back in the dining room. Scarlet and Enivar were eating breakfast. "Hey Enivar," Scarlet called, "Where's Aquamos?" The white-haired man swallowed and said plainly, "He left for Raimon."

The redhead stopped eating as her hair fell over her eyes.

She stood up, grabbed a piece of toast and a pair of red roller skates and ran to the door. While doing those things, she yelled, "I'm gonna hunt that fool of a brother down and kill him for leaving me behind!" And she slammed the door close.

Silence ensued. Enivar faced Araik, "Told you so~" he sang.

She glared at him, "Shut up."

* * *

 **So that's chapter 1. Sorry if the timeskips confused some/most of you.**

 **I already thought of an idea for chapter 2. It may have some parts from the first version of this that I published before.**

 **Please vote, comment and check out my other stories.**


	3. Flame and Wind

**I only own my OCs and this story and I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **This chapter would have some of the Inazuma cast now. Most of the chapter is just a rewrite of the first story.**

 **Again, I apologize if the descriptions aren't that good. Also, it follows the first episode but with a few changes.**

* * *

Scarlet zoomed through the streets of Inazuma Town. She tried to remember where to go and managed to be able to find a familiar building. The redhead stopped in front of the gate and saw a woman with short green hair sweeping the front yard.

The woman noticed Scarlet standing at the gate. "Oh! Good morning, Scarlet!" she greeted. Scarlet slowly skated towards the woman. Now, she's standing in front of the green-haired lady. "Hi Aki." she said, "Have you seen my brother pass by?"

Before Aki could answer, a brown-haired boy came out of the manor. He didn't notice Aki and Scarlet and faced an old dog. "I'm so excited to be going to Raimon today, Sasuke!" he greeted the dog. Then he finally noticed the two.

"Good morning, Aki!" he greeted the older woman. He turned to Scarlet, "Hi Scarlet!" She groaned and faced the boy, "Tenma, I don't have time-" Tenma cut her off, "Are you heading off to Raimon now?"

The redhead facepalmed and groaned again, "Yes. But-" The energetic boy grabbed her arm and started dragging her away, "Let's go together!"

"But-" she protested. "Bye Aki!" he exclaimed.

As they headed off, Aki stood there. She waved at them while sweatdropping, "Have fun…"

* * *

*A few antagonizing minutes later*

* * *

Tenma and Scarlet are now walking down the street. "I'm so excited!" Tenma repeated. The redhead finally managed to calm the boy down a little and was skating beside him. "Yeah. You're living the dream." He turned to her, "What are you going to do at Raimon, Scarlet?" he asked.

She placed her finger under her chin to think and said, "Break school rules and try to get expelled so that I won't have to die of boredom in there." she stated. He sweatdropped, "I don't think Aquamos would allow you to do that." She scoffed, "My brother gets no opinion on this."

"And I'm going kill him for leaving me behind…" she muttered darkly.

Tenma sweatdropped at his friend. "Uh Scarlet-" he said. "Arion, we're here." She said, quickly before he could continue. They stopped at the school gate as students entered. Tenma was staring at the school in awe.

Scarlet, noticing his awestruck gaze at the school, was slowly sneaking away from him. "So since we're here…" she said, "I'm just gonna go."

Unfortunately for her, Tenma grabbed her hand before she could escape. "Let's go find the soccer club!" He ran in, dragging Scarlet again.

* * *

 **There was going to be more of this, but then it made me realize it would make the chapter long. So, I've decided to make a second part.**

 **I apologize for the short chapter, but its better this way. The second part is a rewrite of one of the chapters from the old story.**

 **Please vote and comment.**


	4. Flame and Wind Pt 2

**This is part two of Flame and Wind because I've just realized that my idea for the first chapter seems too long. In my mind, it's better for it to be short than long since people might get headaches from a long chapter, maybe.**

 **And maybe, this chapter might be long. But the longer than what I've thought of first.**

 **Reminder: This is a somewhat of a rewrite of the old story.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Where's the soccer club?" Tenma asked Scarlet, looking around. She sighed, "You should've asked someone before you started-" She couldn't finish her sentence cause the soccer maniac started dragging her again.

They looked around and managed to find an old rundown shack. Tenma observed the sign beside the door and looked at the shack again. "Is this the soccer club?" he asked. "If it is, then they seriously need a new one." Scarlet commented.

Before they could talk about it any further, a voice joined them. "Hello." They turned around to see a purple-haired woman with red glasses on top of her head. "May I ask who the two of you are?" she asked. Tenma stood straight, "I'm Matsukaze Tenma and I want to join the soccer club!" he said.

Scarlet wasn't paying attention for two reasons: One, she didn't care. Two, she was thinking of her revenge on Aquamos. Tenma nudged her side. She snapped out of it and faced the woman, "I'm Scarlet Frozenflame and this soccer freak beside me just dragged me along."

"Well, I'm Otonashi Haruna. I'm an administrator for the soccer team." Arion gasped, "Really?! So this is the soccer club." She shook her head, "This used to be, but now it's just a landmark." She turned around and gestured them to follow her. "I'll show you where the soccer club is."

Tenma eagerly followed her. Scarlet tried to sneak away but he grabbed her and the dragging continues.

Haruna showed them where the soccer club is. "In that building over there." She pointed at large stadium. The brunette was surprised, "That's the soccer club?"

She was about to explain but Scarlet beat her to it, "It's _in_ the stadium, soccer freak. The club's inside." He turned to them, "A stadium?" he questioned then exclaimed, "Eh! Are you saying all this whole place is part of the soccer club?!" Haruna nodded.

He gazed at the building in awe. "This is gonna take a while." Scarlet told her.

* * *

*Too lazy to write words on timeskips*

* * *

After a few minutes of Tenma's gazing admiringly **(A/N: What the heck did I just type?)** at the building, Haruna asked him a question. "Why do you want to join the soccer club?" he grinned, "I love soccer! That's why I was really happy to come here!" "Yeah. They even brought me here just so that I can get a 'good education'." Scarlet added.

She laughed, nervously at Scarlet's reason. She turned to Tenma, "Well, do your best." he nodded. "The soccer team's training right now, right?" he asked, "Can I go see them practice?" Haruna nodded, "Sure! Follow me." he followed, dragging Scarlet with him.

* * *

*Timeskip brought to you by Scarlet dragging*

* * *

"We're here!" Haruna told them, but then she gasped in surprise. "What is it?" Tenma asked, going closer to see what's going on. He was as shocked as Celia. "Well that's a great first impression." Scarlet commented, sarcastically.

Eleven soccer players were lying on the field, injured. The managers were there, helping them. A navy-haired boy was on the other side of the field. He was the only one uninjured. He was talking with a dark violet-haired man. Haruna ran to the man, "Coach Kudou!" she faced the navy-haired boy, "You there! The school does not allow any fighting here!"

He scoffed, "Fighting? I wasn't fighting with anyone. I was only playing a game of soccer." A boy with short gray hair with two red locks shakily sat up, "It's true. He just beat us in one blow." He explained.

 **(A/N: The author can't keep up with this, so the author apologizes. Let's skip to the Tenma vs the navy-haired dude whose name we already know.)**

Arion tried to get the ball but failed to do so. He ended up falling on the ground every single time. At the benches, Haruna turned to Scarlet. "Aren't you worried about him and try and stop this?" she asked. Scarlet shrugged, "He got himself into this mess. He should get himself out of it." she turned her attention back to the match. Tenma fell down again and looked exhausted.

The navy-haired boy known as Tsurugi Kyosuke smirked at him, "This getting boring. I'm going finish this." He put his foot behind the ball which shocked the players. "He intends to end it!" the boy with gray and red hair, known as Ichino, exclaimed. "That's the shot that beat us!"

Haruna gasped. "Well this turned out to be a happy day." Scarlet remarked. Victor kicked the ball and yelled out, "Death Sword!"

"Tenma!" Haruna shouted. She turned to Scarlet, "Scarlet! You have to-" "Shhhhh!" she silenced the woman, "Tenma looks like he's having a moment." Everyone turned their attention back to the game. Then Tenma cried out, "That's why I've decided! That's why I wanted to play soccer!" After that, a dark aura came out from behind Arion.

This shocked Tsurugi and Coach Kudou. Tenma stopped the ball with his head, bouncing it back. Once that was over, he stepped on the ball. He almost fell over himself, steadying it.

Everyone was surprised, even the brunette himself. "Tenma won the game!" Celia cheered. "Now I can play soccer with everyone!" he cheered. Tsurugi growled, "Enough with the 'soccer, soccer!' Shut up for once!" He kicked another soccer ball at Tenma before anyone could stop him.

He braced for the impact when another soccer ball appeared out of nowhere. It hit the soccer ball Tsurugi kicked and saved Tenma by a few inches. "What's all this noise about?!" a voice demanded.

Everyone looked up to see a gray-haired boy. "Oh? Then who are you?" Tsurugi asked. The boy faced him, "I am the captain of the Raimon soccer team, Shindou Takuto." He stated and then more people wearing a similar uniform as him showed up. "And the people here beside me are part of the Raimon Eleven."

"And this is the reason why I wanted to stay home." Scarlet remarked.

* * *

*I've got nothing*

* * *

"What are you doing on these grounds?" Shindou asked the navy-haired boy. He smirked, "Playing soccer." Shindou took one look at the second team and walked towards him. He stopped beside Coach Kudou, "Who is this, Coach?" "It looks like he was sent by Fifth Sector." he answered. This surprised the whole team.

"Why are you here?" Coach Kudou asked Tsurugi. "I've been told to reform Raimon's soccer club." he said. Ten more people appeared behind him. This surprised everyone, except Scarlet who doesn't care at the moment.

"This is the new…" Tsurugi snapped his fingers, "Raimon Eleven." He gestured to the people behind him. "They are your replacements." he added.

* * *

*Timeskip brought to you by Scarlet's revenge on Aquamos*

* * *

 **(A/N: I've decided to just summarize most of it.)**

Shindou disagreed with Tsurugi's statement, saying that they are the true Raimon Eleven. Tsurugi simply ignored him, saying that the way to settle it was with a match. Shindou disagreed but Tsurugi simply kicked a soccer ball at the old clubhouse, destroying it. That's when it was decided and they all went to the stadium. A large man with white hair was going to be the referee.

"We'll start the practice match." the man, known as Furukabu, announced. "Raimon's soccer club versus…" he paused for a moment, "Um…" "For a moment." A new voice stated. He turned around to see a man in a black suit, "Call them the Kuro no Kishidan."

"Okay then." Furukabu said, "We will now begin the match between Raimon's soccer club and Kuro no Kishidan!" The players went to their positions. "What's happening?" Tenma asked no one in particular. Scarlet, who was forced to be there, sighed. "Just stand there and watch."

And the match started. Raimon was about to score a goal but failed. Kuro no Kishidan has the ball and they successfully scored a goal. After a few minutes, they were trying to injure the Raimon players.

At the benches, Scarlet decided to leave and stood up. But before she could, Tenma stopped her. "Aren't you worried about the soccer team?" he asked. She sighed and placed a hand on her hip, "Dude. I'm not that much of soccer freak as you."

"But soccer is crying because of this!" he cried out. She facepalmed, "Stop treating the sport like a person or else you'll end up in a mental hospital. Courtesy of me."

"But-"

"Hey look! A talking soccer ball!"

"Where?!" He looked around, expectantly.

Then a wind blew by.

He turned around to see that Scarlet has disappeared. He did some random gestures then turned to Coach Kudou. "Coach! You have to do something!" He stayed silent and said, "It's not the coach's job to do something. It's the player's."

Coach Kudou stood up and stepped forward. "Substitution!" he yelled out.

* * *

 **Yay! Finally managed to finish it!**

 **Sorry if the chapter seemed really long. It was the one I thought about mixed with some changes.**

 **The rest of the story in the future might have skipped some episodes. I'll only pick the ones that might be good in my mind.**

 **Please vote and comment.**


	5. Ice and Lightning

**I have a new idea for this chapter from the old idea.**

 **This chapter mainly focuses on Aquamos and that this chapter takes place a few days ago before the first chapter.**

 **I got the idea in order for Scarlet and Aquamos' PoVs are equal in each chapter. So Ice and Lightning is going to have a part two. This chapter is most likely going to be a flashback focusing on Aquamos.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Aquamos was sitting in his classroom for two reasons. One: he was waiting for classes to start. Second: he was avoiding his sister. Despite being the eldest, Scarlet's anger can even scare Fifth Sector into submission.

He stared out of the window thinking about lots of things when he overheard the conversation of two his classmates. "Hey! Did you hear?" the first classmate said. The second one shook his head and asked, "What?"

"The Raimon soccer team is facing a team from Fifth Sector." he said. "Really?" the other said. "Yeah! Let's check it out!" the first one exclaimed. The two of them ran out of the classroom.

Back with Aquamos, he was surprised to hear the news. _'They would never go against unless they did something wrong.'_ he thought. Wanting to see it for himself, Aquamos got up and headed off to the stadium.

-Timeskip brought to you by Aquamos' connection to the team-

Aquamos arrived at the stadium during the first half. He watched in sadness as the players of Kuro no Kishidan beat up the Raimon players. But as he looked at the Raimon Eleven, he was shocked to see Tenma playing among them.

 _'_ _What was Coach Kudou thinking?'_ He thought, _'Letting Tenma play a match against_ _them_ _?'_

He continued to watch until the first half ended. Just then, his cellphone rang. Aquamos pulled it out of his pocket and checked it. It was a text message from Scarlet.

* * *

 **(Text Conversation)**

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you didn't care about them anymore."

"I didn't say that."

"Then why did you leave them for no reason?"

* * *

Her last message managed to catch him off guard.

* * *

"You used to be part of the Raimon Eleven, right?"

* * *

The new message made him remember the time he left the team.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _In the soccer club room…_

 _"_ _I'm leaving the team." Aquamos' statement surprised everyone in the room once he said it._

 _Aquamos stood still and his face remained serious. His 'former' teammates still held the look of surprise._

 _"_ _Why would you leaving the team?" the girly-looking defender known as Kirino Ranmaru asked._

 _"_ _I have my reasons." he said, "And it's best that you shouldn't know about them."_

 _"_ _Coach! Don't you have anything to say about this?!" The 3_ _rd_ _year goalkeeper named Sangoku asked the coach._

 _Coach Kudou was sitting down in thought and then stood up. He looked Aquamos in the eye and said, "Is this you're final decision?"_

 _"_ _Coach?!" The captain of the team, Shindou Takuto, exclaimed in surprise._

 _Aquamos nodded and said, "Yes."_

 _"_ _Very well." Coach Kudou stated._

 _Aquamos gathered his things and left._

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

He snapped back into reality when he received another text from Scarlet.

* * *

"Aquamos? You still there?"

"Yeah…I left the team for a reason, Scarlet. You know that."

"Well okay."

* * *

Just when he thought the conversation was over, another message popped up.

* * *

"Oh? By the way, I gonna find you and destroy you for leaving me behind."

* * *

Aquamos sweatdropped and decided that he should leave before Scarlet gets to him. He turned around, but looked back at the team one last time. Just when he looked at them, Shindou saw him.

Before the gray-haired captain could do anything, Aquamos left the stadium. Shindou still held the surprised look on his face.

"Aquamos?"

* * *

 **I have three apologies to make.**

 **Sorry if the story got a little bit confusing. I was mostly describing stuff cause I don't know what the characters are going to say. That I have no idea what to write next.**

 **And I'm also sorry if it seems too short. I tried my best, really, but it was working so well in my head.**

 **Finally, I apologize that I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with school, family outings/friends outings and organizing other stuff.**

 **I will update this and my other stories soon.**

 **Please vote and comment.**


End file.
